


Super Baby

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Lois and Clark get to know their daughter.





	Super Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



Two hours after the baby’s birth, Lois - now up and about - couldn’t keep her eyes off her daughter. “She’s so tiny, which is definitely not what it felt like when she was coming out of me,” she quipped to her husband.

Clark chuckled and kissed the side of her head as he continued to watch the baby too. He shifted the newborn around and laughed when she lifted a tiny fist and shook it. “Are you angry, little one? You and Mommy had a pretty hard, long day, huh?” He was a father now, shared a baby with the woman he loved more than anything, and it was surreal.

She responded by opening her eyes and staring at them. “Wow,” an awed Lois murmured.

Clark glanced at his wife. “Does the name we picked out still work?”

She nodded. “It absolutely does.” Lois realized now that their chosen name was absolutely perfect, and she couldn’t see anything else fitting the newborn.

Clark grabbed one of the baby’s little fingers and fell more deeply in love with her. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Welcome to the world, Miss Lara Lane Kent,” he whispered, his voice thick with tears. They had picked out the name months earlier, wanting to pay tribute to his biological mother. He knew she’d love her granddaughter if she ever got to meet her. And he couldn’t wait to introduce Lara to his mom and Kara back on Earth - they were definitely going to spoil her rotten.

An exhausted Lois yawned and leaned against Clark. “Thanks for keeping me upright, Smallville.”

Keeping hold of Lara, he grinned and brushed her hair back. “You ready to go to bed? We’re probably going to be up a few times tonight.”

“It’s not like I was getting much sleep near the end of my pregnancy anyway.” Lois turned her attention back to Lara. “Somebody wasn’t letting Mommy sleep when she was supposed to,” she whispered in a baby voice that had her cringing. 

Lara responded by closing her eyes. Clark snorted. “She’s already disobeying us. What are we in for?”

“Eighteen years of an amazing kid but also pure hell, especially if she takes after us,” Lois answered immediately, trying to hold on to Clark as she began swaying on her feet.

Clark gently put the baby in her bassinet and then helped Lois to the bed. “You okay?” he asked her, suddenly worried.

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just need to nap for a bit and then I’ll be raring to go.” 

“I love you, Lois. And the same goes for you, Lara.” But of course the baby continued to sleep but Clark didn’t mind.

“Love you too,” Lois mumbled right before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Raising a Super baby wasn’t going to be easy but Clark and Lois were confident they could handle it. Lara wouldn’t have to go through what her father and Kara experienced - they’d make sure of it. They’d support their daughter through thick and thin, and the two of them couldn’t wait to get to know this little person they had created together.


End file.
